This is a resubmission of a competing renewal application for funding to support a postdoctoral training program aimed at producing clinical researchers who are qualified to be independent investigators studying PTSD and related consequences of traumatic stress. The application proposes to train four postdoctoral fellows during each year of the five year award, with a total of 8 fellows completing the two year fellowship program and 4 fellows completing one year of the program during the proposed award period. The training program is housed within VA Boston Healthcare System and is affiliated with Boston University School of Medicine. The program is designed to provide training in five core domains relevant to the next generation of investigators who study topics related to traumatic stress. These domains include a) neuroimaging and clinical neuroscience; b) molecular biomarkers and genetics; c) assessment, diagnosis, and epidemiology; d) treatment development and optimization; and e) implementation and dissemination. Core faculty have established programs of research, are highly productive, are active collaborators across domains of expertise, and have an extensive record of successful mentorship. Support faculty include junior investigators who serve in an apprentice role as supervisors and mentors. Faculty affiliations with other programs at both primary institutions afford additional training and research opportunities. The training program continues its commitment to recruit diverse candidates and to provide training in research with diverse populations. The application provides detailed information on the proposed training program and the success of the training program to date.